


The Wedding Date

by Helena_Castle



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Multi
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-28
Updated: 2014-10-29
Packaged: 2018-02-23 00:13:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2526875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helena_Castle/pseuds/Helena_Castle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Potter recibe la invitacion a la boda de Ron con Viktor Krum. Despues de un tiempo de fingir que tenia novio en Nueva York y que ya habia olvidado a aquel que dejo en Inglaterra, se metera en un lio para conseguir al novio perfecto antes de la boda.</p><p>¿Podra encontrar a semejante Adonis en una metropoli tan enorme?</p><p>¿Como sera regresar a Londres despues de cinco años del otro lado del Atlantico?</p><p>Llega con su flamante "novio" a la boda de su hermano, dispuesto a enfrentar a su ex-novio, quien resulta ser el padrino de la boda.</p><p>¿Que pasara ahora?</p><p> </p><p>-Basada libremente en el libro "Asking for trouble" de Elizabeth Young, y la pelicula "The Wedding Date"</p><p>Es lo primero que publico en años, espero le den una oportunidad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. La Invitación

Cuando llego ese sobre con el correo, simplemente no lo podía creer. Era el sello oficial de los Weasley, eso solo podía significar que algo solemne iba a pasar. y cuando abrí la carta, el alma se me fue a los pies.

 

Mi mejor amigo, mi hermano del alma, se iba a casar. Y con nadie menos que con Viktor Krum. El famoso jugador de quidditch al que más admirábamos los dos. Mi buen amigo desde que nos conocimos en el Torneo de los Tres Magos.

 

El pergamino era tan suave al tacto y la tinta era de oro brillante, resaltando cada nombre en el papel. Simplemente precioso. 

 

_Harry Potter e Invitado_

_Molly y Arhur Weasley_

_Solicitan el honor de su presencia_

_En el matrimonio de su hijo_

_Ronald Weasley_

_con_

_Viktor Krum_

_el Sábado trece de Agosto_

_a las tres de la tarde_

 

Y ya no pude seguir leyendo, porque la chimenea empezó a destellar. Seguramente Molly estaba tratando de hablar conmigo. Pero mi paranoia me hace bloquear la chimenea. Suspire mientras me acercaba.

 

-Buenas Tardes Molly, en que te puedo ayudar?

 

-Harry, querido, que bueno que contestas, comenzaba a creer que no estabas en casa. ¿Como esta todo allá? Me han dicho cosas terribles de América. Espero que te estés alimentando bien. ¿Te ha llegado la invitación a la boda de Ronald?

 

No pude evitar que la sonrisa me saliera forzada mientras le respondía.

 

-Claro que la he recibido Molly, les agradezco que me hayan recordado. No me lo perdería por nada, Ron es casi como mi hermano.

 

-Me alegro mucho Harry, Ron ha estado preocupado por ti, pensando en que pareja llevaras a la boda. Espera que no vayas a faltar... después de lo que tengo que decirte.

 

Tengo un mal presentimiento de todo esto. Uno muy malo.

 

-Draco Malfoy será el padrino.

 

Tenía razón. Se estaba abriendo el infierno bajo mis pies, y no podía hacer nada al respecto. Ese maldito hurón albino. En la boda de mi hermano. ¿Como demonios era eso posible? Y encima de todo, era el padrino. ¿Que diablos tenia Ron en la cabeza? Comenzaba a fallarme la respiración, no entendía que estaba pasando, la cabeza me daba vueltas... y ella lo noto.

 

-Querido, por favor, no te exaltes, no es culpa de mi Ron, el asunto es que Viktor no confía en nadie aquí en Inglaterra, y solo sus padres podrán acompañarlo, así que recurrió a su amistad con Malfoy y no hubo nada que pudiéramos hacer al respecto.

 

-Pero mamá... -ahí fue cuando me detuve. Solo llamaba a Molly mamá cuando me asustaba o me ponía histérico. Ninguna de las dos cosas podía pasar ahora. NINGUNA. Al menos no por Draco Malfoy. No de nuevo.

 

-Harry, cielo... -su voz sonaba consternada, debía detenerme ahora, o el momento de Ron seria arruinado por una niñería mía.

 

-No te preocupes Molly, eso no me impedirá estar en una ocasión tan importante para la familia. ¿Han invitado también a Albus y Minerva?

 

-Por supuesto que sí. Ellos los vieron crecer y les ayudaron en los momentos más difíciles. Es lo menos que podemos hacer.

 

Bueno, al menos ellos me servirán de apoyo cuando la tormenta comience. Cuando decidí venir a Nueva York a trabajar para el Ministerio de Magia Norteamericano, ellos vinieron conmigo, y estuvieron aquí todas las vacaciones hasta que el ciclo escolar de Hogwarts comenzó. Y así lo han hecho los últimos cinco años.

 

-Muchas gracias por acordarse de nosotros, supongo que nos veremos en un mes, no? Espero adaptarme de nuevo al clima de Inglaterra, difiere mucho con el de aquí. -intente bromear, tratando de restarle importancia al asunto, no valía la pena alargar mas una conversación con Malfoy como tema central- Muero de ganas por verlos a todos.

 

-Te esperamos con mucho gusto, espero conocer a ese nuevo novio tuyo! Estoy segura que ha de ser un muchacho guapísimo que te adora. Buena suerte querido, nos veremos muy pronto.

 

La comunicación en la chimenea se corto después del breve sonido de su risa. Sonreí al saber que faltaba poco para ver a la familia y abrazar a mi buen hermano y brindar alegremente por su felicidad.

 

Entonces caí en la cuenta. Tenía menos de un mes para encontrar al novio perfecto. Uno guapísimo, alto, con un estilo impecable, un buen sentido del humor, una preciosa sonrisa y cabellos oscuros.

 

Mierda.

 

 


	2. La Búsqueda

Harry comenzó a repasar sus cartas viejas, sus agendas y su diario. Buscando nombres, fotos, teléfonos, direcciones, cualquier cosa que pudiera servirle para encontrar a su chico ideal.

Reviso en su memoria todos los chicos con los que había salido alguna vez: Hogwarts, la Academia de Aurores, El Departamento de Aurores del Ministerio de Magia Ingles, y del Departamento en el que estaba actualmente.

Había dos características comunes entre todos esos muchachos: el cabello rubio y los ojos claros. TODOS. Por eso le había dicho a Molly y Albus que su novio era un hombre alto de cabellos oscuros, y ojos enigmáticos, porque quería que se alejaran de la idea de que solo le iban los rubios.

Siempre evitaba el tema cuando Albus y Minerva estaban con él en Nueva York por las fiestas en diciembre, diciendo que él estaba de viaje, con su familia o simplemente ocupado con su trabajo, de manera que nunca conocieran al misterioso personaje. Ha servido muy apenas, pues son muy perceptivos, pero quieren darle su espacio y no hacen demasiadas preguntas, pero en cuanto puedan, empezaran a cuestionarle dada la emoción de verlo en tan ansiado evento.

El tiempo corría y el llevaba una semana y media buscando y rastreando a los "chicos de su vida". Vaya pérdida de tiempo. Solo había un chico de sus antiguos amores que más o menos coincidía con la descripción que necesitaba, pero no lograba recordar su nombre, nada más que había sido en Inglaterra.

Derrotado, comenzó a frecuentar bares en busca de nuevos rostros, pero todos los que encontraba solo buscaban un encuentro de una noche o un whisky de fuego gratis. En más de una ocasión había cedido a los coqueteos que le ofrecían, al parecerle linda la manera en la que se le acercaban, sin agresividad, sin lujuria desmedida... pero entonces se daba cuenta que era porque lo reconocían. El cuento de Harry Potter si había llegado a América, aunque no tenía la misma relevancia que en Inglaterra.

Sin otra opción, comenzó a buscar en los clasificados de Corazón de Bruja. Era impresionante la cantidad de anuncios que tenia aquello. Chicos dispuestos a literalmente lo que fuera con tal de ganar dinero. Otros que simplemente cubrían un servicio regular, garantizando el mejor de los servicios. Y por último, los escorts, jóvenes bien parecidos, preparados y de presencia imponente, que ofrecían su compañía a cambio de dinero, sin que necesariamente involucrara sexo.

Esa última opción parecía ser la salvación de Harry, y empezó a marcar con tinta roja todos los anuncios que podía encontrar que cumplieran con sus requisitos, mandando cartas con sus dudas y la descripción aproximada de lo que necesitaba. Algunos contaban con números, lo cual se le hizo extraño ya que no estaba acostumbrado a que hubiera magos además de él que utilizaran teléfonos.

Faltaba apenas una semana para la boda de Ron y a Harry se le acababan las ideas. Después de contactar a muchos de esos muchachos ninguno dio resultado: unos tenían una tarifa demasiado alta para lo que ofrecían, otros distaban mucho de lo que prometían ser, otros tantos no asistían a esa clase de eventos y otros simplemente no estaban dispuestos a salir del país.

Se quedaba sin opciones, hasta que recordó una revista que le había prestado Jared, un compañero del departamento, cuando empezó su investigación sobre los escorts, para que aprendiera un poco sobre su nuevo novio. Idiota.

En esa revista había un artículo en el que uno de ellos describía el estilo de vida que llevaban, sus razones, la manera en que operaban y su manera de ver el mundo. En aquel momento no le tomo mayor importancia, pero ahora que lo leía detenidamente, le gustaba la manera en que se expresaba, sus experiencias y sus opiniones. Parecía un buen candidato.

Y así fue como se dio a la tarea de encontrar a este hombre tan misteriosamente atrayente.

La revista era muggle, así que no fue tan complicado. Primero fue a las oficinas centrales, en las cuales con un poco de ingenio por aquí, un poco de carisma por allá y otra poca de legeremencia por acá, fue capaz de dar con la reportera que redacto el artículo. Con el pretexto de conocerla mejor, le invito un café, haciéndole algunas preguntas sobre su trabajo, el tipo de artículos que escribía, las cosas que le gustaba hacer y la chica caía rendida a sus pies, soltando cada vez mas información, pero cada que Harry hacia preguntas específicamente sobre el artículo, ella le cambiaba la conversación o le ignoraba hasta que lograba cambiar de tema.

Por más intentos que hizo no logro sacarle nada, pero la señorita Ellis quería pasar más tiempo con él. Era de esperarse, ¿quien puede resistirse a un hombre alto y guapo de cabello negro azabache, ojos verde esmeralda, con un sexy acento inglés y un cuerpo de infarto? Obviamente ella no. Así que Harry recurrió a un truco sucio, era su última oportunidad. La invito a un bar y se puso a beber con ella.

Un par de bebidas después, la mujer estaba borracha perdida, riendo y bailando sin control, coqueteando descaradamente con él, incitándolo, y Harry se limitaba simplemente a sonreír. El plan estaba marchando a la perfección, era solo cuestión de tiempo para que la chica lo invitara a su casa y podría obtener lo que necesitaba el mismo.

Pasada la media noche, entre carcajadas Kat le pidió a Harry que la llevara a su casa, ya que no se sentía muy bien y ahí podían platicar más tranquilos. Platicar. Si como no. Gracias a Dios que a Harry no le gustaban las chicas, ni borracho. La buena noticia es que todo estaba saliendo de acuerdo a lo planeado.

Una vez en el departamento de Kat todo fue demasiado simple. Siguió bebiendo con ella, haciendo hasta lo imposible por resistirse a los avances que la chica intentaba con el... hasta que finalmente se quedo dormida a medio vestir, en la sala de su casa.

Ahora comenzaba la verdadera búsqueda. Se concentro y busco en cada lugar que creyó posible: sus notas, documentos, contactos del celular, su computadora, cuadernos, diarios... ¡TODO! Pero no fue capaz de encontrar nada, ningún dato que le fuera útil.

Solo una fotografía dentro de un libro, un hombre de mediana edad, de cabello negro, largo, en apariencia sedoso, piel blanca sin llegar a ser pálido, unos profundos ojos negros que te atrapaban, en un traje a la medida en color negro, la camisa blanca con los primeros botones abiertos y unos labios delgados delineando una diminuta y enigmática sonrisa. Fue un golpe directo a sus pupilas. El tipo era todo lo que el podía desear. Perfecto.

Lo curioso era que su rostro se le hacía familiar. Extrañamente familiar, pero no podía recordar. La fotografía solo tenía un nombre detrás. Prince. Y una serie de números que no podían ser más que otra cosa que un teléfono, una fecha y una hora. Pero en un extremo del marco, borrosa estaba escrita una frase. Asking for trouble.

Tenía que ser él. Era el mismo título del artículo que ella había escrito.

Fue por Kat a la sala y la llevo suavemente a su recamara. Intento moverla para despertarla lo suficiente y preguntarle por Prince. Lo único que consiguió fue que murmurara que era una lástima que fuera un hombre de renta, y no uno libre. Después se quedo profundamente dormida y él le dejo una nota en el buro dándole las gracias por la noche y el número de teléfono de Jared. Esos dos se llevarían bien.

Harry simplemente sonrió y la arropo un poco mientras veía el amanecer a través de la ventana.

Lo había encontrado.


End file.
